


feelings on fire

by kozyinc



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Eddie is sad, Established Relationship, M/M, buck can't handle the lies anymore, buck is sad, eddie regrets, sad fic, uh they break up, until they break up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 07:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozyinc/pseuds/kozyinc
Summary: uh they break up in this lol
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 17
Kudos: 127





	feelings on fire

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhhh sorry lol. i wrote this really quick and spontaneously

They were lucky that Christopher was staying over at Isabel's for the night. "I just don't know why you keep lying to me!" Buck felt hurt, betrayed, and disappointed. Eddie felt anger. "This isn't about you, Buck!" His words were harsh and left Buck silent for a minute. Buck laughed coldly, holding his hands up in surrender, "Fine."

\------

Eddie hadn't meant for Buck to find out, but he couldn't kid himself with this, the bruises and the black eyes and split lips were going to raise some questions. Eddie stopped sleeping shirtless and distanced himself from Buck so he wouldn't find out, Buck got curious. Buck couldn't stop thinking about the lies, the avoidance, and Eddie being gone till three in the morning, he knew when Eddie was at work but Eddie found a lie every time. Buck didn't want to be some stalker boyfriend but he didn't have proof and he was sure that something was up, he didn't want to think Eddie was cheating on him, so he follows him. What he saw was worse than cheating. Eddie was purposely getting himself hurt and fighting. Buck drove back home, he sat on their couch and waited for Eddie to come home. Eddie came home nearing four in the morning, he saw Buck sitting on the couch looking obviously distraught. "Buck? Why are you awake?"

"Where were you?" Buck said in a tired tone, knowing that Eddie was going to lie to him. "I was at the gym-"

"Til four in the fucking morning?" Buck scoffed, shaking his head, standing up from the couch. "C'mon, the bruises you have, the lies. At first, I thought maybe you were cheating on me." Eddie tensed, hearing that Buck suspected cheating hurt, "so I followed you."

"You followed me?!" Eddie snapped, "why the hell would you-"

"No! You're not allowed to do that! I had... I had to know where you were going!"

"You couldn't just trust me?"

"Trust you! Eddie, you were out... fighting. Did you ever stop to think about that? You could get hurt, badly, or end up in jail, or worse, _dead_. Is that what you want? Did you think about how I'd feel? How Christopher would feel!?" Buck stepped closer to Eddie. Eddie knew he was right, but it had hurt to hear it out loud. "Don't bring Christopher into this." Buck scoffed, "Why? Cause you know it's true."

"It's none of your business!" His voice was raised and Eddie seemed angry at Buck for following him. They were lucky that Christoper was staying at Isabel's for the night. "I just don't know why you keep lying to me!" Buck felt, hurt, betrayed, and disappointed. Eddie felt anger. "This isn't about you, Buck!" His words were harsh and left Buck in silence for a minute. Buck laughed coldly, raising his hands in surrender. "Fine." He started to grabbed his things. Eddie frowned, "what are you doing?"

"What's it look like? It isn't about me, right?" Buck glared at him, Eddie grabbed his arm but Buck pulled away. "Please, can we just talk about this. Don't-"

"I've tried talking to you! For weeks. And all I got were lies. I can't-" Buck took a deep breath. "I can't be with someone who continues to lie to me for weeks. I can't do it, Eddie." He grabbed his bag of clothes, "I'll get the rest of my things tomorrow." Eddie followed him outside as Buck walked fast. Buck was trying to get to his car without crying in front of Eddie. "Baby, please, please, Buck. Evan-"

Buck turned to face him, "what?" He said harshly. "What does this mean?" Eddie whispered, hoping it wasn't true. Buck couldn't help but let a few tears fall, he quickly wiped them, "it means we're done, Eddie. We're over. Broken up. I-" He shook his head, "stop street fighting. If you won't do it for me, do it for Christopher." Buck finally whispered before getting into his car.

Eddie went back inside, the house was unbearably quiet, "fuck." He whispered, clenching his fists, "fuck!" He couldn't believe he had lost Buck. After pining after him and finally getting together with him, he lost him.

Buck drove down the road before stopping the car, he started to sob into his hands, he loved Eddie too much but he couldn't keep dealing with the lies and the distance, it was awful. Buck sighed and focused on his breathing, he stopping sobbing enough so he could text Maddie, asking if he could stay with her for a while. Of course, she had woken up to his message and told him he could stay for however long he needed to. Buck couldn't believe he had actually broken up with Eddie, he was so in love with Eddie and yet... they broke up. They were over.


End file.
